


Привычка сходиться

by KarizZa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up, Reunion Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: Дурная привычка сходиться снова берет над ними верх.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 32





	Привычка сходиться

Куроо приходит в себя в холодной развороченной постели. Одеяло и подушки сбились в кучу, простынь влажная. Всюду чужой запах.

На часах без четверти девять, а приехали они, должно быть, в половине восьмого. По ощущениям Куроо и проспал-то недолго, всего минут десять-пятнадцать.

А вот изменилось за это время многое.

Во-первых, Куроо осознает, что это была ошибка.

Он переворачивается со спины на бок, подтягивает ногу к груди, зарывается лицом в подушку. Тело плохо слушается: каждая мышца наполнена тяжестью, по нервам гуляет ток недавнего оргазма. И эти слабость и истома, клятая искорка счастья в груди, все вторит кричащим мозгам Куроо: это была ужасная ошибка.

Когда Куроо замечает его, Цукишима поспешно отворачивается. Поначалу даже не приходит узнавание, опьяненное коктейлем сознание просто шепчет: вот этот хорошенький. А когда зацепившие глаз черты складываются в целостную картинку, Куроо горько усмехается. Хорошенький, да. Еще бы.

Так они и сидят следующие, наверно, полчаса. Куроо за баром, Цукишима за столиком. Как в той шутке про “я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю”.

Куроо играет пустым бокалом, а внутри ворочается… всякое. Он прокручивает в голове сотню сцен того, как встанет, и: 1) уйдет; 2) пересядет за столик к Цукишиме; 3) пересядет к любому другому парню, в чьих глазах заметит интерес.

Куроо смотрит снова: отставляет в сторону бокал, отмахивается от компании, с которой пришел, разворачивается на стуле. Он смотрит на Цукишиму прямо, не скрываясь, с вызовом. В груди что-то шевелится, причиняя боль и удовольствие разом. Хочется подойти и коснуться Цукишимы. Хочется подойти и ударить Цукишиму.

Куроо знает, что Цукишима чувствует его взгляд, ведь это все равно что подойти и дышать ему на ухо: тяжело, шумно, горячо. 

Цукишима прикрывает глаза и качает головой, когда приятели зовут его куда-то, затем они отходят от столика, а Цукишима наконец-таки смотрит на Куроо в ответ.

И его взгляд - тоже вызов.

За дверью ванной слышен шум воды. Куроо смотрит на тонкие полосы мутного стекла в дверном полотне и не знает, что делать. Может быть, скрыться на кухне и дать понять, что хочет остаться один. Может быть, дождаться и поговорить. Может быть… притвориться спящим? Ну да, или сразу уж мертвым.

На кончиках пальцев оседает тепло чужого тела, на языке - вкус кожи, губ, пота и спермы. Куроо хватанул столько всего за последний час, что наверняка отравился. Поэтому так мутит и в голове туман.

Ошибка номер два - предложить ехать к себе. Всегда выгодно быть в роли того, кто после необдуманного перепиха принимает душ, собирает вещи и говорит “все было чудесно, но мне пора”. А второй как дурак слоняется от стены к стене, не зная, что сделать: поторопить или попросить остаться.

Вода в ванной стихает и Куроо сжимает в кулаке подушку. Зачем он вообще оторвал задницу от стула там, в баре.

Взгляд Цукишимы - всегда был особенным импульсом. Он толкает, бьет, словно удар поддых, и Куроо встает на ноги прежде, чем успевает подумать. Протискивается через проход, между столиков, пододвигает один стул, чтобы сесть точно напротив. Цукишима все это время не отпускает его взгляда. И то, что для Куроо это будто поводок - все еще - злит как-то по-особенному.

Сказать друг другу нечего. Размениваться на пустое “как дела?” никогда не было их стилем. Куроо просто подмечает: новую стрижку, новые очки, что-то новое в выражении лица.

\- Даже парфюм новый? - вырывается само собой.

\- У тебя тоже, - Цукишима пожимает плечами.

И то правда.

\- Знаешь, что злит меня больше всего? - Куроо складывает локти на стол, подается вперед.

Цукишима криво улыбается, щурится.

\- Что от этого никуда не деться, - кивает он.

Куроо кивает и скалит клыки в ответ.

\- К тебе или ко мне?

За прошедший час они успели сделать друг другу больно, очень больно и очень хорошо. Куроо по-прежнему помнит каждую родинку на спине Цукишимы и находит каждую из них на своем месте, пока берет его сзади - довольно жестко, но после того, как Цукишима трахнул его горло, обмен кажется вполне равноценным.

Они начали встречаться еще в школе, можно сказать, в тот момент, когда вообще увиделись впервые. Тогда все было настолько нежно и пронзительно, что Куроо до сих будоражат воспоминания о тех, самых первых отношениях. Но Цукишима не продержался в выпускном классе - слился, чтобы отсеять все, кроме предстоящего поступления.

Затем они сошлись, когда Куроо уже был на четвертом курсе - случайно встретились уже и не вспомнить где. И вдруг оказалось, что расставания будто и не было. Чувства захватили с головой, еще сильнее и глубже, чем прежде. И в тот раз ушел уже Куроо - чтобы переехать на Север вслед за работой, которая на тот момент была слишком нужна ему.

Два года назад они пересеклись снова и конечно же не могли ни сойтись опять. Это было похоже на квест - а сколько теперь протянут? А что случится? А кто уйдет? Не переключайтесь, головокружительная развязка совсем скоро! В итоге не выдержали оба. Каждый день был пропитан ожиданием расставания, каждый день они захлебывались от еще не наступившей тоски, каждый день понимали - что еще хоть один день и отрывать придется уже с мясом.

И сегодня - снова - больная привычка сходиться берет верх.

Больше всего Куроо злит, что он не может без этого жить. Как-то нормально, по-человечески. Хотя в последний раз, когда они продержались полгода, тоже было хреново. Но без Цукишимы - хуже в разы.

Больше всего Куроо злит, что он знает: это его единственный. Настоящий, родной, любимый. Больше никто и никогда. Пробовал, проверял.

Больше всего Куроо злит, что… вода в ванной затихла уже давно, а Цукишима все еще трусливо отсиживается там. И с чего вдруг такой трепет? Раньше ему ничего не стоило разбить Куроо сердце и забрать самые блестящие куски, а потом вернуться и как ни в чем не бывало вставить их на место. И ведь каждый раз работало.

Куроо уже даже не может сказать наверняка, любит ли. Цукишима единственный, кто может вдохнуть в него жизнь, заставить чувствовать всем сердцем, заставить быть тем, кем без него быть не удается. Он единственный, кто Куроо волнует, заботит и беспокоит с такой силой. Будто в его кудрявой голове сосредоточился весь смысл жизни, сама ее суть. Однажды Куроо его познал и забыть было уже невозможно.

Цукишима выходит из ванной на цыпочках - надеясь, видимо, что Куроо действительно спит. На шее цветут свежие засосы, волосы завились тугими кольцами, потемневшие от пара, как старое золото. Взгляд мечется, испуганный, в зрачках черным по белому читается: это была ошибка. Они с Куроо всегда думали одинаково и об одном и том же.

Когда попытка бегства проваливается, Цукишима опускает руки. Буквально: одна ладонь соскальзывает с дверной ручки, другая, с накинутым на локоть ворохом одежды, безвольно падает.

Они смотрят друг на друга, а из темных углов спальни будто выглядывает их прошлое: все счастье и вся любовь, которые у них были и всегда будет. Этого не отнимут ни расставания, ни расстояния, ни они сами.

\- Знаешь, что меня злит больше всего? - спрашивает Цукишима.

\- Всё? - пробует Куроо.

Цукишима качает головой. Он тускло, обречённо оглядывается по сторонам, пристраивает одежду на комод. Рядом кладёт очки.

Откинуть одеяло в сторону, приглашая Цукишиму, конечно очень страшно, но Куроо все-таки достаточно смел для этого. А тот - достаточно смел для того, чтобы прийти к нему, снова, в объятия, в сердце, в жизнь.

Цукишима прижимается к нему, льнет всем телом и нутром, кладёт ладонь на затылок и притягивает к себе, чтобы коснуться лба губами. В Куроо будто просыпается жизнь. Он стискивает Цукишиму так, что тот задыхается на секунду, прижимается губами к следам своих губ на его белой, нежной шее.

\- Что больше я уже оторваться от тебя не смогу, - выдыхает Цукишима.

\- Хорошо бы, - усмехается Куроо. И под его губами вибрирует смех Цукишимы.


End file.
